


Remembering Sunday

by KawaiiKozume



Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Hospitals, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Kuroo pieces together his memory after waking up hungover as hell.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Songfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/562016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Remembering Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVY CONTENT - There is not a specific happy ending, it's kind of open ended so you can decide what you want to it to be. It's also really sad because I was really sad. (Also, long time no see Kuroken)
> 
> Based on Remembering Sunday by All Time Low

The sidewalk isn’t unfamiliar to him. Kuroo Tetsurou passes flower shops, coffee shops, and other scattered doorways that lead to open businesses. He’s not sure where he’s going but he’s been walking for the last two hours.

He had woken up that morning with a headache and his stomach rolled around when he had sat up. The only explanation was an empty glass with a drop of amber liquid in it. He tried to remember the last few days but nothing came to mind. His phone was dead so he threw it on the charger, grabbed his jacket then left his apartment.

He took a turn and came across a small collection of buildings. There was a hotel among them. A memory surfaced from a few nights ago. Kenma was in town. He was staying at this hotel. Damn, now Tetsurou wished he had his cell phone. He could have at least called before going in. He entered the building and went to the elevator.

_ “Kuro,” Kenma muttered as Tetsurou kissed his neck, “We’re almost there. Stop.” _

_ That didn’t stop him though as he continued to press soft kisses along the column of Kenma’s neck, trailing down to his clavicle. _

_ “Kuro.” Kenma whined. The elevator dinged and Tetsurou stepped away. Kenma took his hand and led him to his room. _

Tetsurou wandered the 6th floor keeping an eye out for Kenma’s room. When he got there he knocked on the door and waited to see his love. A few minutes went by and there was no answer so he knocked louder.

“Kenma!” Tetsurou called. “Let me in, I’m certain you haven’t eaten yet.”

There was still no answer and Tetsurou frowned. He pulled out his wallet to check and see if he had a key to the room. With no luck, he decided to go down to the front desk and have them call up. The elevator dinged shut and Tetsurou leaned against the bar in it.

_ Tetsurou slid a plate of eggs in front of Kenma and sat down ne _ _ xt to him at the little table. _

_ “I’m tired, Tetsurou.” Kenma said. His eyes were missing the normal glint that showed he was observing every little detail. _

_ “I know, kitten, I know.” Tetsurou took Kenma’s hand and squeezed it. “This is the last time you’ll have to stay in a hotel, though. Next time you come through, it’ll be to stay.” _

_ Kenma was silent but nodded. _

_ “Hey, we’re still on for May, right?” Tetsurou asked, running his thumb over Kenma’s engagement ring. _

_ “Yeah, we’re still on for May.” Kenma said quietly. Tetsurou frowned but rested his head on Kenma’s shoulder. _

_ “It’ll be okay, Ken. Just another cycle.” _

“Excuse me,” Tetsurou asked the front desk attendant, “Could you call room 643? I tried knocking but he’s a deep sleeper.”

The attendant tilted his head and gave him a weird look.

“There’s no occupant in room 643.” He said. Tetsurou frowned.

“No, there should be. Kozume Kenma?” He asked. Recognition dawned in his eyes.

“He left two days ago.” The attendant said. There was something about how he said it confused Tetsurou.

“Left?” Tetsurou asked.

“Yes, I’m sorry, sir.” The attendant left Tetsurou to help a couple checking in. Tetsurou turned away and tried to process what he meant. It all came back at once and Tetsurou left the lobby for the stairs. He ran up them as fast as he could to the 6th floor. He knocked on door 644 and got no answer. Then on 646. The door opened.

“Hello?” An elderly woman asked.

“The young man that was next door.” Tetsurou tried to ask.

“Kozume?” The woman asked. Tetsurou nodded, hope overtaking the dread that settled in his chest.

“A sad story, isn’t it?” The woman said. “I don’t want to talk about it though, if you’ll excuse me.” And she shut the door leaving Tetsurou to stare at the white paneling.

_ “KurooTetsurou?” A voice asked over the phone. Tetsurou was woken up by an incoming call. _

_ “That’s me.” Tetsurou replied, sitting up. _

_ “Family wasn’t answering so lovers are next in line.” Tetsurou’s heart dropped to his stomach. _

_ “Kenma?” Tetsurou asked. _

_ “Yes, it would probably be best to talk at the hospital.” The voice gave an address that Tetsurou barely registered as he threw on his shoes and a jacket. He ran to the hospital and burst into the emergency department. _

_ “Kozume Kenma.” He told the desk attendant. _

_ “Right here, Mr. Kuroo.” There was a doctor holding a clipboard, presumably with Kenma’s chart on it. “Come with me this way.” _

_ The doctor led him through a maze of hallways before landing outside a room. _

_ “He arrived in critical condition, unconscious, and we’re afraid he may not wake up for a while. The blood loss…” The doctor told Tetsurou what he knew and what had happened. Tetsurou felt like he was going to vomit. His world tilted to the right and then a hand fell on his shoulder. _

_ “Here’s a chair.” The doctor had asked a nurse to bring a chair for Tetsurou to sit in. “I know this must be a lot to process, especially if it was an unexpected attempt, but that’s why we wanted to talk to loved ones. Did he ever indicate he was contemplating suicide?” _

_ Tetsurou’s mouth was dry and he was afraid to speak in fear of breaking down. The dread that had made a permanent home in his chest weighed like cement. _

_ “No.” He croaked out. “I mean, he has a history of depression and he takes medication to manage it, but no. He’s never expressed any suicidal ideation.” _

_ The doctor scribbled notes on the chart and Tetsurou glanced at the open door. _

_ “May I see him?” _

_ The doctor paused and gave Tetsurou a once over scan. _

_ “Only if you’re sure you can handle it.” _

_ Tetsurou nodded and tried to swallow. His throat felt like sandpaper and his chest was tight. He stood up and walked to the open doorway then through it. Kenma laid in the hospital bed, dressed in a standard gown and hooked up to an oximeter, an IV and a heart monitor. There was a quiet beeping that echoed around the room. His eyes were closed, as if he were just sleeping and he would wake up soon. The crook of his left arm had a bandage covering the place he tried to gouge open. Tetsurou exhaled and all at once, everything came crashing down. Tears streamed down his face and he cried as he crossed the space to kneel at Kenma’s side. He took the hand and ran his thumb over Kenma’s engagement ring. _

_ “Why?” He whimpered. “What was it? Why didn’t you call me?” _

_ He didn’t know how long he stayed there, sobbing into the sheet and holding Kenma’s hand but at some point, a nurse came in and herded him into a chair with a blanket. The next morning, when Kenma didn’t wake up, he went home and opened his first bottle of whisky. _

Tetsurou left the hotel and made his way to the hospital. He walked up to the desk and went through the motions until he found Kenma’s room. The beeping of the machines, an unfamiliar sound to relate to his love, once again echoed around his mind. He pulled the chair close to the side of the bed and sat down. Hours passed and eventually, a nurse appeared. “Wondered when we’d see you again.” He said. Tetsurou’s eyes never left Kenma but he replied.

“To be honest, I left that morning and fell into the bottle.”

“It happens to the best of us.” The nurse ran through recording Kenma’s vitals and testing his reflexes. “Lord knows I did when my wife died.”

“Has anything changed?” Tetsurou asked, pushing the guilt starting to fester inside him away.

“No, son. We would have called.” The nurse said.

“How long until you want me to make a decision?” Tetsurou asked, already thinking the worst.

“Well, we’ll have to see if anything changes. If it keeps on like this, a couple months, given no disaster happens and we need the equipment.” The nurse replied gently. A couple months. Tetsurou had a couple months left unless something changed.

“Okay.” He whispered. The nurse left the two and moved on. Tetsurou reached out and took Kenma’s hand.

“I really need you to pull through. It may be unfair to ask you to stay in a world you despise and suffer in, but I’ve always been selfish as shit and I need you.” There were no more tears in him. “I need you to be by my side. I’ve never been alone. Please, Kenma, please wake up.”


End file.
